Find 815 clues/January 2
On this day It is discovered that after emailing the address zkillen_t99@hotmail.com, which was found on Sam Thomas' laptop, an automated message is received back. In addition, the recorded message on Georgia Cavanagh's voice mail reached using the contact information from the Oceanic press release has changed. Also, it is found that Sam Thomas has a profile on the networking sites Facebook and MySpace. New information is added to Find815.com which reveals Sam waking up in the night to a loud banging noise which turns out to be a tree banging against the window. He then sees an image of Sonya in the glass, which startles him. We, as the participants, are then left to search his bedroom for clues from Seasons 1, 2, & 3. You must then go to ABC.com to find the clue from Season 4 (a simple word), which you can enter back in the ARG screen, revealing a new phone number for Oceanic. Also available on this day was a phone message on Sam's phone from his mother in which she let him know she was worried about him and that she had seen him on the news. zkillen_t99@hotmail.com When emailing zkillen_t99@hotmail.com, one of the email addresses on Sam's computer, an automated reply is sent to your inbox that reads: Notes * "Klotho" is the gene code related to aging. ** The gene is named after "Clotho", which, in Greek mythology, is the youngest of the "Moirae". *** The Moirae are the Greek personifications of destiny and fate. *** Clotho's Roman equivalent was the goddess originally called upon in the ninth month of pregnancy. * Zeke is a nickname given to Tom by Sawyer. * Freundlich is the German word for "friendly" (another nickname for Tom). * The "Since the dawn of our species..." line was originally attributed to Alvar Hanso. Furthermore, Tom quoted this line to Jack, Kate, and Sawyer at the line. * Freundlich was also the last name of Erwin Freundlich, a man that worked with Albert Einstein on the properties of Gravitational Redshift. New telephone message Calling the number at the bottom of the Oceanic Press Release found on December 28 gives an additional message: If you don’t do any of these things and just start pressing buttons, this is what you should get: 1 – Skip Backward Command 2 – Play Command 3 – Skip Forward Command 4 – Previous Message Command 5 – Record Command 6 – Next Message Command 7 – That command is not recognized 8 – That command is not recognized 9 – Call Center Command 0 – A list of options When you try to use one of the commands listed above, you should get “The (insert command name here) cannot be used at this time." Also, if you enter "81" to log into your mailbox, you are prompted to enter your mailbox number and the pound key. Entering "815#" brings you to a prompt for a password. Networking sites Sam Thomas can be found when searching his name in Facebook in the Australia network, leaving a list of roughly 20 people. Scrolling down, one finds Sam Thomas. It appears that he is adding people to his network, as can be found by viewing his friends. He also has created two groups on Facebook, one which is global and one which is only open to Australia networks. His profile has links to these two groups. Click for a direct link - Sam Thomas In addition, Sam can be found on MySpace here Sunda Trench website On Sam's desktop, a website dealing with the Sunda Trench becomes visible. Notes *The webpage open on Sam's laptop about the Sunda Trench changed several times. Several items were removed: the first weren't registered by the gamers, secondly the picture of James Maxwell and the slaveship, then the reference to the Boxing Day Tsunami, and then the legend which also showed the date. It is unknown why this was done. Video of Sam sleeping Sam awakes to loud noises and goes down the hall to investigate them. After realizing it's a tree banging against a window, he sees a quick image of his girlfriend, Sonya, in the window. He then turns around and sees only her Oceanic uniform hanging on the outside of the closet door, which he goes to put away. Zipo74QKVYg Clue hunt album that is the clue from Season 1]] The room We are then left to discover three clues in Sam's room - one from each of the first three seasons of Lost. The clues are found by searching the room with a flashlight and clicking on the correct objects. Those objects are: Season 1 clue clue, the Pearl]] Clicking on the Drive Shaft CD Live in Jakarta on the dresser to the far right is the Season 1 clue. During Season 1, Charlie's band Drive Shaft came up numerous times in conversations between characters as well as in flashbacks. Season 2 clue that was the Season 3 clue]] Clicking on the pearl necklace on the far left is the Season 2 clue. It is a reference to the Pearl Station discovered by the survivors of Flight 815 during Season 2. Season 3 clue Clicking on the rocking chair in the top right corner is the Season 3 clue. During , Locke goes with Ben to meet Jacob. However, all Locke can see is an empty rocking chair where Ben says Jacob is. Season 4 clue By clicking on the lamp in the top right corner, players are directed to retrieve a Season 4 clue word by going to ABC.com or Yahoo7 (Australian counterpart of ABC). Once the clue word is retrieved, players can come back to Find815.com to reveal a bonus Season 4 clue. Backpack game On one of the network partner sites, players seek a Season 4 clue word by packing Sam's bag for him as he prepares to leave for the Sunda Trench. The game is relatively simple, involving placing objects almost like a jigsaw puzzle so all items fit in the allotted space. The backpack game was released prematurely on ABC.com and was later removed before the clue to go there. However, the clue word "Matthew" was widely publicized and could be entered into Find815.com to gain the last bonus clue. The game was available at Yahoo!7 when it was supposed to be. A different clue word was revealed through this game: "Abaddon". However, both the clue word from ABC.com and Yahoo!7 gave the same final bonus clue, the Oceanic Hotline phone number. A possible solution to the game: afQi4RxJtKE Note In Hebrew, abaddon means "destruction". In Job 26:6; Proverbs 15:11, it means "place of destruction", or "realm of the dead". Oceanic clue After retrieving the Season 4 clue word, players can then enter it in at Find815.com to get a bonus Season 4 clue: a new phone number for Oceanic. It is 888-548-0034. However, when it was called, it originally gave the same message as calling the other phone number released earlier for Georgia Cavanagh. Later that evening (January 3) the message was changed to this: When calling the phone number from a foreign country (in this case, Australia) the message is different. It is presumed that Georgia Cavanagh answers but she states what sounds to be the following letters (A or H, M, N, X). Cell phone/Mum's call Also, once the Find815.com site was updated, a new voice message was available on Sam's cell phone. This day in summary * It is found that a message will be auto-replied to when emailing zkillen_t99@hotmail.com. * Additional messages are discovered when calling the number on the Oceanic Press Release of December 28 - (818) 460-5520 * Sam Thomas' Facebook and MySpace pages are discovered. * Two Season 4 clue words are found, "MATTHEW" and "ABADDON", and a bonus Season 4 clue is found directing players to a new phone number for Oceanic regarding the disappearance of Flight 815. * A message from Sam's mother is found revealing her worries for her son's health. January 2, 2008